Reunion
by Cassie Jamie
Summary: Xan writes a letter to Peter and Sophie. (Takes place December 2010)
1. Reunion: The Letter

Disclaimer:

I don't own Peter, Sophie, etc.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Xan, Nick, Sophie Mae, Andrew Peter, Monica Grace, Cameron Junior, Cameron, and Emily Lillian.

-*-*-

Reunion: The Letter

-*-*-

December 25th, 2010

Dear Sophie and Peter,

Merry Christmas!Cameron says hello and hopes everyone is well.Baby Monica is doing good – she's learning to walk.Andrew is okay.He wants to be a cowboy when he grows up.CJ wants to be an astronaut.Aren't kids great?I never had dreams like that when I was younger.

Anyway, I talked to Nicky not long ago.He's expecting to be released in a few days.It's certainly going to be nice to have him home.I've missed him very much.Sophie Mae is very happy that her papa is coming home.I wish I could have told her that he's only coming home for a trial parole.It breaks my heart to know that he might go back.But there's hope for the future right now.

How's Jeff?Please tell me you haven't sent him on any more quests!The last I heard from Lynna was that he managed to fall down Hope Falls.I'm very amazed he isn't dead!I thought that anyone who went down the falls died, but then again – Nickolas went down them and he isn't dead.Roger called to see how I've been doing.I'm guessing that since I left with out saying anything about where I was going that you hoped I would call.But Roger found me first.

I want to apologize for that and I want to apologize for Nicky.I wasn't' sure you'd even want me if you found out about C.J.Hopefully my first letter explained that.I guess leaving and not saying anything for three years has taught me a lesson.

We're moving back to Agnes.Cameron decided that I need to be near my family.I guess when my husband decides that I need to be back with you guys, then we go.You may have seen him at Rusty's a few times.He was having Ginger Ale if that helps.Anyway, Cammy found a house last month.We just made the down payment on it.It's really nice.It has a room for each of the boys and for Monny.I hope Emily Lillian will like the nursery I'm going to make her.

That's my other piece of big news.I'm having another Girl.I guess I shouldn't call Monny a baby now that she's two and that there's another coming now.We picked the name all ready if you can't tell.Emily Lillian.I wanted it to be Emily Sophia, but hey.Sophie Mae might be a little taken aback of I use her name.

I was talking to Shelby recently.She and Scott said that there's going to be a reunion this summer.I was wondering if it's okay if I came.I know that I wasn't invited, but I'd be nice to see everyone again.Do you know what's with Ezra and Daisy?I've been trying to reach them, but their son just keeps saying that they're "Indisposed".Did I do something wrong to them?I'll stop bashing myself now.

I wanted to say Happy ten-year wedding anniversary as well.I can't believe it's been nine years.How's John, Sandy, Gaiety, Alec, and Ricardo?(I still think you two were insane for adopting five kids.)Could you verify something for me?It's John Donald, Sandra Maura, Gaiety Grace, Alec Raymond, and Ricardo Marc, right?I keep trying to remember their names so I can send them some presents, but I keep mixing up their middle names.

Cameron wants to see about you two coming to visit on my birthday (It was supposed to be a big surprise.), but Cammy Junior can't keep his mouth shut – even if he tried.I was just wondering if you wanted to come.I'd be nice, and instead of having the reunion at Horizon, everyone could come to the new house and we could have a barbecue or something.Please call me or write me or e-mail me and tell me.

Anyway, I have to be going.Andrew Peter just decided to jump into the pool fully-clothed.I love you and I hope to see you soon.

Love,

Xan Aleeza Noellesen-Lindneia

-*-*-

Peter looked at Sophie, "Do you want to write her back or should I?"

"I'll do it." She said, smiling.

"Remember to tell her we love her."

"I don't think I could forget too." Sophie said and then frowned, "What should we tell her about Auggie, Juliette, and Shelby?She obviously doesn't know about the accident."

Peter sighed.He'd hoped they would have had to tell Xan about that just yet, "I think it'd be best if Shelby told her."

"Okay." She walked out of the room, tears forming in her eyes.

-*-*-

Next on HG: The reunion at Horizon between all the cliffhangers, Sophie & Peter, and their families.

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please Review!

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



	2. Reunion: Nickolas, The Convict

Disclaimer:

I don't own Peter, Sophie, etc.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Xan, Nick, Sophie Mae, Andrew Peter, Monica Grace, Cameron Junior, Cameron, and Emily Lillian.Aaron Parker too.

-*-*-

Reunion: Nickolas, The Convict

-*-*-

December 27th, 2010

Xan watched out the front window of the house.Nickolas was due home any minute and she was anxious to see him, as was Sophie Mae.

Two years.Two years Nick had been in prison.And it had been two LONG years for the family – especially Xan.

Her thoughts began to drift, but Sophie Mae's calls from her bedroom made the woman get up and her thoughts changed once again.

-*-*-

It had been an accident.Nick hadn't meant to kill the man.Just stop him from hurting his very pregnant sister.The brawl had only been between Nick and the other man, until the police arrived to arrest both of them.

However, before Nick had been handcuffed, he'd kicked the man one last time, squarely in the chest.No one had the idea that the man's heart was in natural defibulation.Nick's kick stopped the man's heart.

The family pressed charges, but the judge and jury both understood Nickolas' problems and everything with the case.It wasn't a pre-planned murder, nor did Nick want to kill the man.All that had happened was a brawl that got out of hand.But still – Nick had killed a person, and for that he was given five to fifteen, with a chance for parole in 2010.

-*-*-

Nickolas approached his sister and brother-in-law's house.In his hands were his bag and some presents.Next to him was his parole officer, Aaron Parker.

"You okay?" Aaron asked.

"Yeah, just worried about what they thin of me.Especially Xan and Sophie Mae.I haven't seen her since she was just a year old.I wonder if she looks like her mother." He replied.

"Well, when I talked to Xan, she said Sophie Mae was excited that you were coming home and that she couldn't wait to see her Daddy.Xan herself sounded pretty excited."

Nick smiled at him, and started to make his way to the front door.He looked to the window to see Cameron and CJ, both smiling and waving.Nick smiled and waved back.He was completely caught off guard, when Xan, three months pregnant and barefoot, ran out the door and hugged him as tight as she possibly could.

-*-*-

"Do you like this?I could make some macaroni, or cake, or…" Xan said, looking at him.

"Xannie, I'm fine." Nick smiled.He looked across the table to Aaron, who was being entertained by CJ and Sophie Mae.

Xan caught sight of whom Nick was watching, "She looks like Devon, doesn't she?"

"Right down to the eyes."

Sophie Mae had soft blue eyes with dark red-brown hair and a peaches-n-cream complexion.She was wearing a maroon velvet dress with white tights. Around her neck was a rectangular locket.

"Hey, Sophie Mae." Nick called down the table, "Come 'ere a sec."

Happily, she flew to him and climbed into his lap, "Yes, Daddy?" She asked, smiling from ear to ear.

He touched the locket, "Is this the one I sent to you last Christmas?"

"Ya' huh."

"Did you put pictures in it?"

She nodded her head, and opened it, revealing the pictures of her two families.On one side was a picture of Xan, Cameron, CJ, Andrew, Devon, Emily, Zillah, Sadie, and Nick.On the other side was a picture of Peter, Sophie, Scott, Shelby, Auggie, Juliette, Ezra, Daisy, Xan, Nick, and Kat.That picture had been taken just after the wedding of Sophie and Peter.

"Very pretty, Sophie Mae.Just like you." He said, closing the locket.

She leaned forward and kissed Nick on the cheek, before crawling out of his lap and going back to her cousin an Aaron.

"Just like her mother." Nick murmured.He looked up at Xan and Cameron, "Where is Devon? I can't wait to see her."

Xan looked at him sadly, "I tried to call you last week, but you were in front of the parole board and I didn't want to interrupt…"

"Xan, what is it?"

"Devon's dead, Nicky.She was at work when this guy came in and pulled a gun on the employees.She was in the line of fire."

-*-*-

Nick sat down on the couch.His fiancée was dead.The mother of his child, the love of his life, his Devon was dead.She was gone.His sister's words kept flying through his head._'…Devon's dead…pulled a gun…line of fire…'_

Sophie Mae walked into the darkened room, "Daddy?"

"I'm over here, sweetie." He said, as she jumped onto a chair and flipped on the light.

She jumped down from the chair and walked over to Nick.Sophie Mae crawled into his lap again, "Are you okay, Daddy?"

"Yeah.I'm fine, sweetheart." He began to run his hand through her hair.

She watched his eyes for a moment.One of the few things she'd picked up from her Aunt Xan was her ability to see what emotions a person felt from their eyes."Liar, liar, pants on fire." She paused, "Why are you sad?"

Nick sighed, "I miss your mommy."

Sophie Mae snuggled into his body, "I miss mommy too." She whispered, as she began to cry.

Nick began to cry as well, and from her vantage point at the door, Xan smiled.At least father and daughter would grieve for the loss of Devon together.She turned around and shut the door behind her to leave them some privacy.

-*-*-

December 27th, 2010

Dear Peter and Sophie,

Thanks for writing back.I think I'd be great to have the reunion in June.By that time Emily Lillian will have been born, and everyone could meet her and we could christen her in Agnes.

Nicky came home today.He missed Sophie Mae so much; the two have spent most of today together.He brought his parole officer with him, and I think that Aaron's great.He's very nice and obviously likes my brother as a friend.It was hard to tell him about Devon, but he and Sophie Mae are grieving together, so I know they'll be okay with each other.

I know that this letter is somewhat short, but these kids have got me on my toes.Monica recently discovered the plant on the back porch.She's obsessed with trying to dig up all the roots.Andrew has a new habit of going into the pool fully clothed, and CJ won't leave his train set alone – but he runs the track through the kitchen, which I keep tripping over.

Love Always,

Xan Aleeza

-*-*-

Stay tuned for **Reunion: Face to Face**.

-*-*-

Short, I know.Next part will be longer.

Cassie Jamie

[NoahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please Review!

-*-*-

**This is the order of the stories & a sentence summary:**

Reunion: The Letter – Xan writes a letter to Sophie and Peter.

Reunion: Nickolas, The Convict – Nickolas returns home.

Reunion: Face to Face – The actual reunion.

Reunion: The Accident – Shelby tells Xan about "The Accident"

Reunion: Children's Truth – The children plan a surprise for their parents.

Reunion: Blessings of Innocence – Sorry can't tell.

Reunion: It's not Goodbye – They all return home (but there's a twist to this.)

   [1]: mailto:NoahXfiles@aol.com



	3. Reunion: Face to Face

Disclaimer:

I don't own Peter, Sophie, etc.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Xan, Nick, Sophie Mae, Andrew Peter, Monica Grace, Cameron Junior, Cameron, and Emily Lillian.I own the rest of the Cliffhangers' and Sophie & Peter's children too.

ETC:

Andrew and Monica are twins, which I failed to mention previously.

-*-*-

Reunion: Face to Face

-*-*-

June 30th, 2011

Peter and Sophie sat in the airport terminal, nervously awaiting the arrival of Xan, Nick, Cameron, and the children.Running around the chairs, their four of the five children were giggling and laughing.

John Donald, the oldest at 16, leaned over to his father, "I told you to not let them have the soda."

Peter looked at him, "Don't start with me J.D."

"Yes, Dad." J.D. sat back in the seat, a smile plastered on his face, "So what do I call them?"

"What ever you want – but it has to be nice!" Peter replied.

"Yes, sir." J.D. smiled.

Sandra Maura, who'd just turned ten, walked over to her mother, "Mama.Will our cousins be the same age as me?"

Sophie smiled at the use of the word cousins, "Sorry, honey.Aunt Xan and Uncle Nick's children are the same age as Gaie, Alec, and Ricky."

"Oh." She frowned and then looked up at Sophie, beaming, "That means I can take care of them then, right?"

Sophie nodded.

Sandy smiled, and ran down back into the game with her sister and brothers.

-*-*-

# The Plane

Nick looked next to him.Xan was seated there.He still didn't understand why they had flown from Seattle to Agnes, but he didn't want to fight with his sister.

Sitting in the row across the aisle, were Cameron and the kids.Sophie Mae was eagerly trying to talk to CJ, while the boy merely wanted to sleep.Monica and Andrew were sitting in their seats, watching the other two.

"You know, you're getting me paranoid." He said, leaning over to her.

"Why?"

"Your overdue, aren't you?"

"Yeeeaass…"

"Women that are as pregnant as you aren't supposed to fly.High altitudes sometimes trigger labor."

"Have you been reading medical textbooks?I flew when I was pregnant with Andy and Monny, and Devon flew when she was pregnant with Sophie Mae."

"And if you remember that's why Sophie Mae was born."

"Yeah-Yeah.I remember." She looked into his violet-blue eyes, "Nicky, they know why you went.They aren't going to be afraid or mad or anything."

"I can't be sure though."

"Nicky, look at me." She waited until his eyes met hers, "Nickolas, they love us.They took care of us at the lowest point of our lives.They won't hate you.When I talked to them, they said that I should be proud that my brother took care of me."

"I killed a man, Xan.I. Killed.A.Man.I'm no better then our father was.The only difference is that I didn't deal drugs out of my house."

"You didn't know that that was going to happen.It was an accident.Unless you knew exactly how his heart was beating for some bizarre reason."

Nick sat back, "I'm still scared."

"I know." Xan said, putting her hand on his.And the plane began to descend.

-*-*-

Sophie and Peter stood up, as the passengers began to disembark.They grabbed a child, as did J.D. and waited for the seven people to come into view.

"There they are!" Sophie pointed.She put Gaiety down and ran to the group.She hugged Nick, "I've missed you guys so much."

"I've missed you too." Nick said, closing his eyes and burying his face into her blonde locks.Eventually they let go, and Sophie hugged the others.

Peter and the children walked over, "It's good to see you guys." He said, taking his turn to hug them.

"So, who's who?" Sophie asked looking at the children.

Xan smiled and put her hand on CJ's shoulder, "This is Cammy Junior.And the two in the stroller are Andrew and Monica."

"They're adorable." He bent down, "Hello, CJ."

"Hello, Nana Sophie!" The three-year old said, excitedly.

"Nana?" Sophie looked at Xan.

"I told them about you and Peter, and they decided that you two were their grandparents."

Sophie smiled, and looked at the twins, "Hi, Monny.Hi, Andy."

Andy smiled, "Hi, Nana."

She stood up and looked at the last child, "You must be Sophie Mae."

"Yah huh!You're my Nana, right?" The child smiled.

"I guess I am." Sophie looked at Nick, "She beautiful, Nick.I'm so sorry about Devon.I know you miss her."

Nick hugged her again, "This pain runs deeper then I ever thought it could."

"I know.I know." Sophie patted his back, and then stepped back.

Nick wiped his eyes, "So who's who of your brood?"

Peter smiled, "This one is John…"

"J.D." The teen cut off his father.

Peter grinned, and put his hand on Sandy's hair, "This is Sandra."

"Sandy."

"And Gaiety."

"Daddy!It's Gaie!" The six-year old whined.

"And the last two are Alec and Ricardo." He finished, before the four-year old twins could say anything.

"So I'm not the only one with twins." Xan smiled.

Sophie and Peter looked away.They couldn't tell her just yet.

-*-*-

# The Barringer Home

# Upstairs

"Kellie Jessamyn Barringer!" Shelby yelled to her nine-year old daughter.

"What?"  
"We have to be out of this house in two hours, and you haven't packed, cleaned your room, or bathed your brother like I asked!"  
"I couldn't get Luke into the tub!" Kellie yelled back.

"Yeah, I'll bet!Peter Scott!"

"I didn't do it!" The eight-year old yelled.

"I noticed that!Both of you better get up here and pack your bags!And clean your rooms!"

"Buuttt, Mooommmmm!" They whined in unison.

"It's now, or wait for your father to get home!"

"We're coming!" Kellie yelled.

Shelby smiled.Kellie was such comic relief at times.She sighed, and moved into her son's room.One-year old Lucas Christopher was sitting in his crib, happily trying to grab the toys from off the mobile above his head."Good Morning, Lucky."

"Mama!" He said, happily.

"Come on, Lucky.Mommy will give you a bath.And later on you're going to see mommy's friends from school." She said, heading to the bathroom, "You'll see Uncle EZ, and Aunt Daze, of course.But you're going to see Uncle Nick and Aunt Xan for the first time."

-*-*-

# The home of Ezra and Daisy Friedkin

"Ezra, have you seen my shoes?I had them…" Daisy asked, and was cut off as Ezra held up the sneakers.

"Daisy, calm down.Everything's going to be fine."

"I just don't know what I'm going to say to them.What do I tell them – the accident happened because they wanted to find you two?Our son hates you for no reason other then he thinks it's your fault?"

"First of all – WE will tell them everything.And second, we will tell them the truth."

-*-*-

# Horizon

Peter stopped the car in the driveway of the school.The last day of school had been two weeks before, so it was virtually deserted.Only the staff and about thirty-three students were left.

Malin Eulen, a freshman Cliffhanger, walked over, "So these the grads you was talkin' about last week?"

"Malin, I have no clue what you just said.I know you know proper English – use it."

She rolled her eyes, but spoke again, "Ao are they the former students you were talking about last week?"

"Yes.Xan Lindneia, Nickolas Noellesen, this is Malin Eulen."

"Hi, Malin." She smiled.

Peter left the woman, and walked over to help with the suitcases.

"So what are you?A blazer, a hanger…" Xan asked.

"A cliffhanger."

"Ahh.Do you have Sophie for a counselor?"  
"No.We have Kaiser Kat."

Xan snickered.Kaiser was not a word that she thought would go with Kat.She definitely wasn't mean."Kaiser Kat?Katherine Ann Cabot?"

"Yeah.She's evil."

Kat chose that moment to walk over, "Malin.I think Evelina was looking for you."The teen walked away without so much as a thank you.

"I keep teasing Shelby about her." Kat said.

"She acts like her." Xan replied, "I've missed seeing you."

"Me too." Kat hugged the woman.

"So where's Hank?You two tie the knot?"

Kat smiled, "Five years ago this month."

"Wow.Any kids?"

"We adopted a little boy.Auggust Cristos, after Auggie." She paused, "And a little girl.Shannon Juliette."

Xan looked at her questioningly – why had they named their kids after Auggie and Jules.But Kat had no time to reply as another car pulled up and Daisy ran out of it.

-*-*-

# Later that day

Xan looked at Daisy, "So where's your son?"

"Adam getting a tour of the campus." Daze replied, "He asked Ezra to show him around.I told him he was insane, but that boy just has to see where his parents went to school."

"Where's Shelby and Scott?And for that matter – where Auggie and Jules?" Xan asked, patting her stomach and looking out the window.

"Shelby and Scott will be here.They only live about an hour away.Kellie and Peter must've been misbehaving." Daisy said, sighing, "But there's something you need to know about Auggie and Jules first.Xan, I know you know about the accident, but not what actually happened.There was…Juliette and Auggie…"

"Look!" Xan didn't let Daisy finish as she ran out to the blue van that approached.It came to a stop, and Scott got out.Two children followed suit, and ran over to Xan.

"Are you Aunt Xan?" The girl asked.

"Yes, I am." She smiled, "You must be Kellie."

"Yep.This is my brother…"

"Peter Scott, right?"

The boy nodded his head, "Come on! You have to see Mom!" He took her hand, and pulled her to the van's passenger door.

She stopped short as she saw Scott help Shelby into a costom wheelchair.

"Hi, Xannie." Shelby said, seeing her friend.

-*-*-

To Be Continued…

-*-*-

I don't know what's up with me – I can't seem to get past three pages.I PROMISE 'The Accident' will be longer.

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please Review!

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	4. Reunion: The Accident

Disclaimer:

I don't own Peter, Sophie, etc.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Xan, Nick, Sophie Mae, Andrew Peter, Monica Grace, Cameron Junior, Cameron, and Emily Lillian.I own the rest of the Cliffhangers' and Sophie & Peter's children too.

ETC:

Andrew and Monica are twins, which I failed to mention previously.

-*-*-

# Reunion: The Accident

-*-*-

Xan looked across the room to Shelby, as the other woman looked at her."Shel, you look great."

Shelby grinned, "Nice cover."

"Sorry.I'm just really surprised." Xan looked at her feet and then back up at her friend, "I wasn't expecting to see you paralyzed.I'd actually been planning on us going up into the woods, so we could talk."

All of a sudden, three children came running in, "Mommymommymommy!" Gaiety yelled.

Sophie turned around, "What, baby?"

"Kellie won't let me play with uncle Scott!"  
Scott walked into the room, "Actually, Kellie wanted some 'Daddy time' and Gaie wanted in, and I told her no."

"Ahh." Sophie smiled, "Gaie, why don't you go play with Sophie Mae?"  
"I don't wanna play with her!I wanna play with Uncle Scott!" Gaiety whined, before looking around, "Where's Aunt Julie?I wanna play with Bonnie-Ale and Britty-Angel."

"Aunt Julie will be here soon." _'I hope.'_

"Okay." Gaiety looked up, and spotted her sister, "Come on, Sanday.Let's go play with Kell-Kell." The two ran off, leaving behind the group of adults.

Xan looked around, "Okay.Where is Jules and Auggie?Every time someone mentions them, it's like they're dead!What aren't you guys telling me?"

Shelby looked up, "Scott, could you take Luke and Petey outside?" She asked her husband.He nodded and took the two boys from the floor of the lodge.He was followed by J.D., Ezra, and Adam.

The rest sat down on the furniture, as Shelby began.

"The day you left, you scared the daylights outta us.Kellie, she missed you and so did Peter.They don't even remember you anymore.I guess they wanted to forget what had hurt all of us." She paused, "Anyway, we decided that we had to find you and Nicky.We needed you two with us.So Auggie, Jules, and I got into Peter's car, and we came after you…"

Juliette pulled her seltbelt over her stomach and clipped it into the lock.She watched as Auggie did the same, and Shelby finally got into the driver's seat.

_Peter leaned in the window, "Please – be CAREFUL!I need you three to get back here, with or without Xan and Nick."_

_"It'll be with, Peter.Just because she got pregnant doesn't mean anything.I'm going to find them and bring them back." Shelby replied, putting the keys in the ignition, "Please just remind Scott that Kellie can't have the same milk as Petey.And Petey needs to be in bed by eight o' clock.And…"_

_"I know, Shel, I'll make sure they're taken care of." Peter put his hand on hers, "Please, just come back if you don't find them."_

_"I will." She smiled weakly, and started the engine.She rolled open the window, put it in drive, and pulled out of the driveway._

_They were soon on the highway, headed towards Seattle._

_Juliette smiled, "I wonder what the baby looks like.I wonder if it looks like Xan or if it looks like Cameron."_

_Shelby couldn't help but smile.Cameron and Xan made a cute couple and they were bound to make a beautiful child, "I wonder what its name is.Probably something sweet, like Cameron Nickolas."_

_"What is with girls and naming babies?" Auggie asked._

_"Well, we have to pick the perfect name.I mean the name kinda goes along with the child.It has to be everything that baby will be." Jules replied._

_"Uh huh.So what are our children going to be named?" Auggie asked._

_"Well I picked two names for girls.Bonita Alejandrina and Brittany Angel.I only have one name for a boy though."_

_"And what's that?" Shelby asked._

_"Auggust Cristos Ciceros Junior."_

_"I coulda bet money on that." Shelby replied, as the car began to get drenched in a sudden downpour._

_Jules looked out the window, "Wow, it's really coming down.Maybe we should pull over somewhere and wait it out."_

_"Maybe.The next exit I get to, we'll get off." Shelby said, "Keep an eye out for a sign for a hotel or any place we can…Shit!" She yelled, as the car hit a ditch that was filled with water, "This is not good!" She murmured, and jumped out of the car.She was immediately soaked, but was to busy observing the problem then to care.She sighed and got back into the car, "Well, we're stuck here."_

_Auggie sighed, "Damnit." He sat back, and stared out the window, "Hey – look."_

_The two women followed his gaze.A sign for a towing service was just ahead of them._

_Shelby smiled and pulled out her cell phone, but she had no time to dial the number, as a tow truck came down the highway, and hit the car._

_ _

Xan stared at Shelby in shock, "Oh my god.Oh, Shel, I'm…"

"There's more, Xan." Kat said.

And Peter continued on where Shelby left off.

## Peter watched the clock tick off the seconds, "Where could they be?I told them to call at nine!"  
"Peter, it's only ten!They probably pulled off the highway for a little while to get away from the rain.They'll call." Sophie said, trying to calm down her upset husband.

_She nodded his head, "That's it.That's gotta be it."_

_Another fifteen minutes passed, and the phone finally rang.Peter rushed to pick it up, "Shelby!Where the hell…"_

_"Peter?"_

_"Yes."_

_"It's Curtis."_

_"Curtis.What's wrong?" He looked at Sophie._

_"Peter, there was an accident.A state trooper just used Shelby's phone to call me."_

_"What happened?"_

_There was a sigh on the other end, "The car was hit by a tow truck two or three hours ago.They're airlifting Shelby and Juliette to the hospital."_

_"And Auggie?"_

_"I'm so sorry, Peter."_

_Peter dropped the phone.This wasn't possible._

_ _

"Auggie's dead?" Xan looked from one person to another, on her face a look of pure shock.

"If help had gotten there within an hour, he might have made it, but he lost so much blood…" Shelby trailed off.

Xan looked around, "And this was over me?You were coming to get us?"

Peter looked at her, "No, Xan…"

"But it is!If I hadn't gone, Auggie wouldn't be dead!" She felt Cameron put his arms around her, "Where's Jules?"

"Xan…"

"Where the hell is Juliette?" Xan repeated.

"I'm right here, Xan."

The woman looked to the door.The once radiant and perky Juliette was nothing of her former self.Everyone could tell from one glance.

"Oh, Juliette…" Xan got up and ran to her.She hugged Jules, and Jules began to cry.

-*-*-

Jules sat down on her old bed in the Cliffhanger dorm.It had been two and a half years since Auggie had died, and she knew she'd changed.She no longer laughed as much, and she spent all her time in the house.Daisy often got her to laugh with jokes about her being neurotic and paranoid when it came to the twins.

She looked out the window to her daughters – her last link to Auggie.She'd almost lost them the day of the accident.She hadn't even know that she was four months pregnant until that day.

"Auggie, I wish you could have known them." She whispered.She always hoped that Auggie could see how Bonnie-Ale could light up a room just by smiling and telling a joke or how Britty-Angel acted just like him and loved like he did.

"He does, Jules.Always has." Sophie said.

"He never even got a chance to meet them.He didn't even know they existed when he died."

"Well, now he does, and I'm sure he's your guardian angel now." Sophie sat down on the bed and moved some stray strands of hair from Jules' face.

"I miss him so much, Sophie." She collapsed into the woman.

"I know, Juliette, I know." Sophie smiled, "Come on, I want to show you something." She pulled Jules up and pulled her towards the woods.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." They walked in a bit further, and stopped at a tree, "Look."

Juliette smiled at what was written.

**J.W. & A.C. Forever**

-*-*-

### Dinner

Peter and Nick pushed a few tables together, "I never thought we'd do this!" Nick laughed.

"Neither did I." Peter smiled.He picked up some plates from the kitchen and placed them down at each spot.

"Okay, everybody, take a seat!" Peter yelled.

Everyone did as told.Juliette sat at the head of the table, and on her left was Ezra, next him was Daisy, Scott, Lucas, Shelby, Nick, Xan, Nick, Cameron, Peter, and then Sophie.The children sat in the order of the families – Bonnie-Ale, Britty-Angel, Adam, Kellie, Petey, Sophie Mae, CJ, Andy, Monny, J.D., Sandy, Gaie, Alec, and Ricky.

Peter shook his head, "Everybody up!"

Again, everyone did as told.

"Okay, Shelby, I want you at the head of the table.Lucas goes next to her, followed by Sophie Mae.After her, I want Adam, Xan, J.D., Gaie, Daisy, Bonnie-Ale, Sandy, Britty-Angel, Ezra, Alec, Ricky, Nick, Monny, Andy, Cameron, Kellie, Juliette, Sophie, Petey, CJ, and Scott." As he rambled off the order, everyone took their seats, "Now we can eat."

Xan looked around, "Shouldn't we say grace or something?"

"I guess." Sophie put down her fork.She put her hand in Juliette's and Petey's and waited while the rest held hands.

"Who wants to say it?" Adam asked, disgusted that he was holding Xan's hand.

Sophie Mae piped up, "I will."

"Okay." Peter smiled at her, and she spoke.

"Dear God, Thank you for the food and for the day and for the people. And please take care of Uncle Auggie in heaven.Amen." Sophie Mae finished.

"Thank you, Baby." Nick said, and picked up his fork.

"So…umm…how have you been, Daze?"

"We've been okay.Adam's a great kid, and we've been trying to adopt another little boy."

Xan smiled, "That's great."

Daisy looked up, "I wish you had called sometime.We have so much to catch up on."

"I did call.Didn't Adam tell you?"

Daisy looked at her son, "Adam Seth Ezekiel Friedkin…"

"May I be excused?" He asked.

"No.Eat, and then I want to talk to you." Ezra replied.

-*-*-

Ezra looked at Adam, "I told you when they left that if they ever called you were to tell us!"

"Uncle Auggie died because of them!If they had used their brains, then he'd still be here, and my cousins would have a father!" Adam countered.

"Adam, it doesn't matter – what's done is done!Now you'd better be nice to them or I'll take you home right now and you can spent the rest of summer break in your bedroom."

"You can't do that!"

"Try me.I'm your father!"

"Mommy!" Adam looked to Daisy.

"I agree with your dad, Adam." She sighed, "You judged them.You can barely remember them, and you judged them on something that was probably bound to happen eventually."

"We have kept nothing from you.We have told you everything that happened to us when we were younger.Now imagine that and magnify it thirty times."

"That bad?" Adam asked.

"That bad." Daisy looked at him, "Now I want you to march out there, and apologize to your aunt."

"Yes, ma'am."

-*-*-

To Be Continued…

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please Review!

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	5. Reunion: Children's Truth

Disclaimer:

I don't own Peter, Sophie, etc.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Xan, Nick, Sophie Mae, Andrew Peter, Monica Grace, Cameron Junior, Cameron, and Emily Lillian.I own the rest of the Cliffhangers' and Sophie & Peter's children too.

ETC:

Andrew and Monica are twins, which I failed to mention previously.

-*-*-

# Reunion: Children's Truth

-*-*-

July 3rd, 2011

Adam looked at his clock._'11:16 AM.'_He sat up and stretched.Across from him, Sophie Mae was looking to his bed.The kids had been designated to sleep in the Trailblazer girls' cabin, which was across from the two cliffhanger cabins where the adults had slept.Cameron and Scott had been less then happy to be separated from their wives.

"Good morning." She said, rubbing her eyes.

"Good morning, Sophie Mae.Where's Britty-Angel and Bonnie-Ale?"

"Outside." She said, getting out of the bed and walking to him.He helped her up, and pulled the comforter on her, "It's cold!" She said, rubbing her hands together.

Adam smiled.

"You know what I was thinkin'?" Sophie Mae asked.  
"No.What were you thinking?"

"We should surprise mommy and daddy, and Auntie Julie, and everyone.You know, with a surprise.We could make them something."

"You know, I think you have something there, Sophie Mae, but what would we make them?"

She leaned over and whispered into his ear.

"Ahhh…"

-*-*-

Noon

Adam snuck around the lodge looking for Kellie and Petey.

"Who or what are you lookin' for, Adam?" Daisy asked, stepping in front of him.

He looked at his mother, "Kellie and Petey.Have you seen them?"  
"Yep.They went with Aunt Sophie and CJ to get some things from the store."

"Darn." He sighed, "I guess it'll have to wait.So where's Aunt Shelby?" He asked.

"She and Aunt Xan went out to the gazebo.They wanted to talk for a little while.It's been awhile since they've had a nice long conversation." She looked at him, "Don't go near them or say anything to stop them from talking, got me young man?"

Adam nodded his head and walked away._'Oh-Kay.Since the two of them are out, I'll get started on phase two.'_

-*-*-

Adam walked into Peter's office, and was happy to find that the man was sitting at his desk.Peter was reading files for admits for the upcoming school year,"Hi, Uncle Peter."

"Hey, Adam.How's it hanging?"  
Adam smiled, "Now I'm sure that that you are spending too much time around teenagers.Since when do you say how's it hanging?"

Peter just smiled right back, "So you wanna talk about something?"

"Actually, I have a question."

"Kay.Shoot."

"What would it take for you to, let's say, take the adults for a two day hike?"

"Depends."

"Depends on what?"

"On if they could use it, but we can't go anyway.That would be hell for Aunt Shelby.You know she'd never make it up a mountain, regardless if we had a trail to follow."

"But she's been up it before.She could handle it.Or you guys could have Uncle Scott drive her to a point on the main road and then carry her a ways to the spot."

Peter narrowed his eyes, "Adam, do you remember the tales of Jeff?"

"Yeah." He laughed and then got the point, "Well, what about if you take the others and Aunt Shelby could stay behind with me and J.D. and CJ and the other kids?"

"That could work.I'd be a little weary of taking Aunt Xan, since she's overdue as is, but it might work.First, however, I wanna know what you're up to."

"I'm not up to anything."  
Peter looked at him, "Adam, I have known hundreds of kids, and I know that look that's on your face.J.D. has it on his face perpetually.Your father was renown for that look.You are up to something.I can't tell who else is involved, but I'm guessing you're the leader."

Adam looked at him, "I can't tell you anything, except that this will only work if there are no adults here, although an exception can be made for Aunt Shelby and if need be, Aunt Xan.I can tell you it's good, too."

"I'll see what I can do." Peter smiled, and Adam walked away.

-*-*-

"Okay, campers." Peter said walking into the lodge.He was unaware that Adam was listening from behind a wall.

"Oh no.I don't like the sound of that." Ezra commented.

"Neither do I." Daisy said.

Scott looked at his wife, "Why do I have the sudden feeling that we're about to relive old times?"

Shelby just smiled, "Because we all know that's what's going to happen.It's been awhile but we always could read Peter's mind."

Peter shook his head and laughed, "That's why you guys were great at pushing me just so far, and then stopping.Although, now I can't put you on kitchens." He sighed at the thoughts of 'the good old times', and spoke again, "But yes, we're going to go have some fun, like when you guys were here."

Xan looked at him, "Let's not and say we did.I don't think this kid could survive old times." She gestured to her stomach.

"We'll take it slow then, but we're still going to have some fun."

"Anything but a hike." Kat whispered.She'd just gotten back from solos with her kids.

"We're going on a hike!"

A collective groan was uttered, and in the background was the sound of Adam's laughter.

-*-*-

## The next afternoon

"Promise you'll go easy on them, Peter." Shelby smiled, as the others headed towards the woods.

"I'll never promise that." He replied, adjusting the straps on his pack.

Xan looked at J.D. and Adam carefully, "Whatever you two are up to, be good to your au…whoa." She put her hand on her stomach, as the baby kicked.

Peter looked at the boys and then at Xan, "I think it might me safer if you say here.I don't think there's much time left before the baby decides to make an entrance."

Cameron began to pull off his backpack, only to have it pulled back on by Scott, "Don't think you're escaping this!Emily won't be born for a little bit longer, so you're coming with.'Sides, don't you want to hear all the lovely stories of Xan's escapades before you came here?"

Xan glared at the blonde, "Funny, Scott.That was funny as hell.Don't say anything."

Shelby smirked, and looked at Sophie, "So are you going to drag them into the woods or what?"

"We're going, we're going.Come on guys, let's go." She pulled at Peter's sleeve, and the group headed into the woods.

Shelby looked at her nephews, "So what are you guys planning?"

"Well, that's privileged information.I can only tell you that all us kids are involved." Adam volunteered, "And I can tell you that J.D. enlisted the help of Malin to keep you two from finding out anything about our surprise."

"Great.She's just the epitome of happiness." Xan commented.

"Like you were when you were here!" Shelby laughed.

Xan shook her head, "I'm going back to the cabin."

"I'm coming."

The two women walked off, leaving the two boys to get the others and begin their project.

-*-*-

## On the trail

"Peteeerrrr…" Jules whined.

"Sshhee'ss bbaacckk!" Daisy said, hopping over a rock.

Peter shook his head, "Daze, come on.Give Juliette a break.And Jules, five more minutes and we'll stop." He looked a head at them, "Jeez, family life has made you guys soft.We never took this many breaks before!"

Kat looked at him, "I have a reason to be slow if you remember, Peter!"

"I know, I know.And believe me, that's the last solo hike the cliffhanger kids go on before the end of the school year."

"That's what you said to me and Xannie the end of junior year!Talk about getting your hopes up.We though graduation was going to be easy!" Nick teased.

Sophie smiled at the banter, _'This is what I've been missing.'_

-*-*-

## The next day

The Lodge

"You think my mother's killed my father yet?" J.D. asked Adam.

"Nah.I think my mother's killed Aunt Jules by now though." The boy replied.

Kellie walked over, "Can we stop with the whole killing bit?We've got a LOT of work to do in…" She looked down at her watch, "…twenty-nine hours, fifty-one minutes, and…umm…ten seconds!"She tapped her foot on the ground.

J.D. smiled, "Come on, Kell.Sandy, do me a favor, don't give her anymore soda!" He said, walking toward the fireplace where the youngest children were working on their part of the surprise.

-*-*-

## The Campsite

Scott shoved the eggs into his mouth, making the other laugh.

"Hey, Scott!You starving, man?" Nick laughed.

"You try eating Shel's cooking!I love her, but yuck!Her eggs turn out like soup.And if I want toast, I get charcoal."

The group shared another laugh.

"So what are we doing today, oh fearless leader?" Daisy asked.

Peter shook his head, "Acting a bit like your old self, huh, Daze?"

"Well, since Shelby isn't here to spice up our lives, I'll do it."

Cameron smiled, "So this is what you guys acted like?"

"Yup." Nick answered.

"Before we get too far off track, I'm gonna tell you guys what we're going to do."

Kat nodded, "And?"

"I figured since it's been awhile, we'd have some refresher courses on anger management and all the stuff I taught you guys."

Ezra groaned, "Come on, Peter!Let's do something fun!" He looked at the others, "Why don't we tell those little secrets now?"

"Secrets about what?" Nick asked.

"Anything!Like catching someone lighting up one night, or a secret crush…"

Jules smiled, "I'll go!" She stood up, "Since everyone knows who I loved…and still love…I can't say anything about that, but…you guys remember when the lodge was toilet papered?You know senior year?Well, I got up to get some air that night, and I watched David walk out of the guys cabin.He walked all the way to the lodge, and toilet papered it, and walked back.This the great part – he could never confess, 'coz he did it in his sleep!"

Daisy shook her head, "For a little while, before graduation and before I was serious with Ezra, I liked Nick.I admit it."  
"Daisy, you hussie!" Nick teased.

"Look who's talking!Before you were serious with Devon, you liked Jules!"

"You didn't!" Scott laughed.

Peter walked over to Sophie, who was just out of earshot of the group, "It's just like old times."

"Except we're missing three people." Sophie replied.

He wrapped his arms around her, "Shelby and Xan are safe, and like you told Jules, Auggie's still here.He left an imprint on all of us, a piece of him forever intertwined with our souls."

She looked at him, "Where'd you get that?"

Peter smiled, "Auggie's sketchbook.I found it last week.It was in my desk."

"He wrote that?"

"In a poem to her."

Jules looked up at the sky at that moment, and smiled.She remembered a day just before the last day of junior year.

_Auggie grabbed his dark blue colored pencil.He shaded an area, and then picked up his sharpie marker._

_Jules walked over, "Hey, Auggie!What're you writing?"_

_"You'll see in a minute." He continued to write._

_After a few more minutes, he put the cap back on the marker and looked up at her."You want to see it?"_

_"Yes!" She answered enthusiastically._

_He held up the book, and Juliette took it._

_A deep blue night sky scene with white and yellow stars was on the paper and in the middle on the white mist that was supposed to be rolling off an ocean, was a poem._

_**Brown hair,**_

**_Ever flowing and engulfing me._**

**_ _**

**_Blue eyes,_**

**_An ocean I lose myself in._**

**_ _**

**_Our souls,_**

**_Intertwined forever._**

**_ _**

**_A piece of me,_**

**_A piece of you._**

**_ _**

**_Together forever,_**

**_In life and death._**

**_ _**

**_Juliette Elizabeth-Anne Waybourne,_**

**_Will you do me the greatest honor and marry me?_**

**_ _**

__Juliette smiled.

"Jules, you okay?" Scott asked.

"Yeah.Just thinking." She smiled, and looked down at the ground, "You know this place seems familiar."

"It should.This is were we first learned about Michael Noellesen." Peter answered.

"Why's we come here?"

"It was were there was a revelation that changed two lives, I thought we could have some more revelations, or just talking.And it seems my plan worked."

"I'm guessing my son had something to do with this sudden hike." Ezra said.

"Sort of.He and the other children had wanted to surprise us with something."

"I hope its coffee and a 'get out of a hike' free card." Cameron said.

Nick looked at him, "When you were here, you liked the hikes."

"So did Devon.And the only reason we did, was because it got us away from the school."

And once again, the conversations continued.

-*-*-

## The next day

Horizon

The adults struggled up the bridge to the lodge.Cameron rubbed his neck as they came to the picnic tables and plopped down.

"If anyone suggests this ever again, I'm strangling them and throwing them off the mountain." Cameron said, stretching.

J.D. watched them from the lodge window, and looked at Xan, "Hit the lights.They're headed this way."The woman flipped the switch and hid next to Shelby, behind one of the windows.J.D. made a mad dive for the couch, landing on Gaie.

"Get off me, John Donald Scarbrow!" She hissed.

"Shut up, both of ya'!" Kellie said, as the door opened.

Peter looked around, "Hello?Xan?Shel?" He said, reaching for the light switch.

"SURPRISE!" The children yelled as the lights came on.

The adults looked around.The lodge looked very much as it had the day of the twins' sweet seventeen party – streamers decorated the area, along with balloons and confetti.A banner, painted in brown and yellow, read "Our Truth" with the signatures of all the children.Even Malin had signed it in huge script letters.

"Wow!" Sophie exclaimed.

"You like it, Nana?" Sophie Mae asked, "It's was all my idear too!"

Sophie looked at her granddaughter, "This was a great idea Sophie Mae, and honey, it's idea not idear."

"Oh." She thought for a second, then looked at her family, "Well, you guys just gonna stand there?We have something else ta' show you!" The four-year old said, pulling Peter and Nick towards the couch by their sleeves.

The others followed and sat down.J.D. stood up at spoke first, "Kay, first and foremost, this was all Sophie Mae's idea.Uncle Nick, from what Aunt Xan told me, I wonder how she got to be this smart." He smiled, "But, like Sophie Mae said, there's something else to show you."

Sandy stood up beside her brother, "Aunt Xan was telling me about the video that you guys made to music.You know the promotional one?So we kinda stole the idea." She looked at Xan, how was positioned at the VCR, "Using old videos that we found in your office, Daddy, and the one that everyone brought, we put together this little collage.Enjoy." She sat down, and Xan pressed play.

_No mountain is to high for you to climb_

**_[Peter climbing up the face of the mountain]_**_  
All you have to do, is have some time and faith_

**_[The graduations of all the cliffhangers]_**_  
No river is too wide to make it across_

**_[Nick overcoming his fear of water]_**_  
All you have to do, is believe when you pray_

**_[Xan praying before bed]_**_  
  
And then you will see the morning will come,_

**_[Peter kissing Sophie at their wedding]_**_  
in everyday will be bright as the sun_

**_[Scott holding his new daughter, Peter standing next to him holding Gaie]_**_  
Hold on to your fears, cast them on me _

**_[Juliette being held by Auggie while crying]_**_  
I just want you to see_

**_[The ex-cliffhangers plus Cameron, Devon, Nick, and Xan sitting around at their graduation]_**_  
  
I'll be your cloud up in the sky_

**_[Ezra picking up Adam and pointing to a star shaped cloud]_**_  
I'll be your shoulder when you cry_

**_[Sophie holding Xan after she picked her stitches open]_**_  
I hear your voices when you call me_

**_[Peter sighing when he hears the teens yell his name]_**_  
I am your Angel,_

**_[Peter and Sophie smiling]_**_  
and all hope gone I'm here_

**_[Ezra in the infirmary after ODing, Daisy sitting right next to him]_**_  
No matter how far you are, I'm near_

**_[Juliette looking up at the sky, the transparent image of Auggie in the background]_**_  
It makes no difference who you are_

**_[Shelby holding Juliette's hand as she finds out about Auggie's death]_**_  
I am your Angel, I am your Angel_

**_[Britty-Angel and Bonnie-Ale smiling]_**_  
  
I saw your teardrops and I heard you cry_

**_[Shelby crying when she heard about Xan and Nick running]_**_  
All you need is time, seek me and you shall find_

**_[Sophie returning to Peter]_**_  
You have everything and your still lonely_

**_[Daisy looking at Ezra, tired and sad]_**_   
It don't have to be this way_

**_[Daisy and Ezra getting their first family photo with Adam]_**_  
Let me show you a better day_

**_[Peter at group with the teens]_**_  
  
Then you will see, the morning will come_

**_[Xan holding CJ]_**_  
And all of your days will be bright as the sun_

**_[Sophie, Peter, and the cliffhangers at their wedding]_**_  
So all of your fears just cast them on me_

**_[The double wedding of Daisy & Ezra and Shelby & Scott]_**_  
How can I make you see_

**_[Auggie lifting Juliette's chin to look into her eyes after catching her cutting]_**_  
  
And when it's time to face the storm_

**_[Shelby facing Walt after Jess' death, with Scott beside her]_**_  
I'll be right by your side_

**_[Xan and Nick facing Bob Georgian after graduation]_**_  
  
Grace will keep us safe and warm_

**_[J.D. coming into Peter and Sophie's house for the first time, scared and whimpering]_**_  
I know we'll survive  
**[J.D. a year later, happy and laughing, playing with Sandra and Gaiety]**_

_  
And when it seems as if your nearing the end of your years_

**_[Devon in her final days, Baby Sophie Mae beside her]_**_  
Don't you dare give up the fight_

**_[The teens working on biology homework]_**_  
Just put your trust in the sky_

**_[The cliffhangers, Peter, and Sophie watching the stars at the Morp]_**

**_ _**

**_The children appear on the screen, and J.D. speaks first._**

**_J.D.: "This is our truth."_**

**_Adam: "It is inalienable."_**

**_Gaie: "It is all we know."_**

**_Sandy: "It is what we believe wholeheartedly."_**

**_Sophie Mae: "And it is our truth, Children's Truth."_**

**_ _**

Adam shut off the tape, "How'd you like it?"

Xan wiped away her tears, "That was beautiful." She reached over and hugged him, then J.D., before picking up her niece and hugging her.She placed her back on the floor, and put her hand on her belly, "Ow. Owowowow." She looked at Peter, "That was strange."

"You okay?"

"Yeah.I think." She breathed, "I'm okay."

"You sure?"

Xan shook her head, and looked at Cameron, "So, how was the hike?Enjoy those stupid stories?"  
"Actually, I found them quit interesting."

"Rea…ow!" She grasped her stomach, "Okay, maybe I'm not alright.Auhh…" Xan lurched forward, and a wet spot began to appear on the couch cushion.

Cameron looked at his wife, "Where are the keys to the car?"

-*-*-

To Be Continued in Reunion: Blessings of Innocence…

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

PLEASE REVIEW!

I know I reacted badly to the flame on REUNION: THE ACCIDENT, and I'm sry if it made me look like an idiot.I'm just kinda protective of my work.

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	6. Reunion: Blessings of Innocence

Disclaimer:

I don't own Peter, Sophie, etc.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Xan, Nick, Cameron, and all the children.I own Malin as well.

-*-*-

Blessings of Innocence

-*-*-

Xan looked at Cameron, "The...keys?Peter drove us, remember?"

Cameron looked at Peter, "Help me get her to the car."

"Forget the car.Go call nine-one-one.I don't think Emily's going to wait for us to get to the hospital." He said, switching into command mode, "Juliette, go get some towels.Daisy, go bring the kids to one of the cabins and get a blanket.Kat, go get Malin and tell her to bring the incubator from the science room."

"Yes, sir." was echoed by each one, and then he turned to the guys, "Nick, I need you to get me the first aid kit.Scott, go get the cordless from my office."

Ezra looked at Peter, "What should I do?"

"Paging Dr. Friedkin!" Shelby yelled, "You're the one who went to medical school!"

"Oh, yeah." Ezra panicked, "But how the hell are we going to do this?!?!"

Cameron looked at him, "I don't know, but we're going to do it!"

"Ezra, calm down!" Peter ordered, "Is this what you do when a trauma come in?"

"No!But trauma's aren't usually my best friends!"

Daisy ran back in at that moment, followed by Juliette, "Here." They handed Peter the towels and then the blanket.Cameron helped Peter wrap Xan up in the blanket.

"Okay, what now?"

Ezra looked at them, "We wait.Emily isn't going to be appearing for awhile."

"E-Z," Xan spoke up, "Andie and Monny were born in an hour.CJ only took an hour and a half.She'll be here soon."

Ezra looked at the others, "We in trouble."

-*-*-

A half hour had passed since Xan's water broke, and as she had predicted, the contractions had become closer together.

Cameron looked at his wife, who was pale and tired, "Xan, are you alright?"

She glared at him, "Not really, Cameron.This is soo the last child we have."

Ezra looked at Peter, "She's crowning.Get the towels ready.Okay, Xan, you know the drill."

"Okay.Here we go." She leaned forward.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." Cameron said, aloud for his wife.

A moment later, Xan lurched forward again, and again Cameron counted the seconds.It occurred four more times, before Ezra shouted, "I got her!"

He lifted the tiny infant up and wrapped her in a towel.Peter took to drying her off, as Cameron tied off the umbilical cord and cut it.

Ezra turned his attention back to Xan, "You okay?"

"I'm tired." She sighed.

"I'm sure, but try and stay awake.I want you to stay awake until the ambulance gets here.What is taking so long for it to get here, anyway?"

"You've definitely forgotten what the weather's like here, Ezra." Peter replied, "The road's probably slick, and their trying to not crash."

"Good point." Shelby cut in, placing a finger on the baby, who was now lying in the incubator.The woman switched her attention to her friend, "Hey, Xan…Xan?"

Ezra looked down, "Xan!Xan, wake up!" He tapped her face gently, and then grabbed the smelling salts from the first aid kit.He pulled it under her nose and waited for a reaction – he didn't get one.He quickly moved back, and felt her stomach.A pained expression came across her still face."Damn, something must've gone wrong.She's hemorrhaging."

Peter looked at him, panicked himself, "She's bleeding?"

"Gimme the phone!" He demanded, and was given it immediately.He dialed the hospital number, "Come on, come on.Hello?This is Dr. Ezra Friedkin, I'm at Mt. Horizon High School, and I need a Medivac helicopter here, now…Put your resident on the phone!…David?Look, Man, I have little time to explain.Xan's bleeding internally, she'll never make it if we wait for the ambulance…I know you have a medivac there…Thank you." He handed the phone to Peter, "The road was flooded, the EMT just radioed in that he can't get up here.They're sending the helicopter.Cameron, when they get here, you go with her, we'll try and get to town."

"No, Ezra, you go or Shelby."

"What?"

"I can't.I can't fly."

Ezra looked at him, "I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE AFRIAD OF HEIGHTS!" He screamed, and then calmed himself, "She is your wife, and she is dying.You are going with her."

Cameron nodded.He wasn't going to fight.

Peter suddenly snapped into command and looked at the group, "Guys, I think it would be better if the medivac crew decides, because first priority, and you know Xan would agree, is Emily Lillian.So calm down for now." He looked at the group, "Everyone go load the kids in cars and some overnight cloths.Malin, do the same and get your sister.Sophie, go tell Jeff and Roger we're going.Tell them I'm taking Malin and Evelina.I'll stay with her."

-*-*-

The helicopter touched down at the hospital, and David was beside it almost immediately.The crew came out, pulling the gurney with Xan laying on it corpse-like.Cameron followed, in his arms Emily Lillian, whom a nurse promptly took once they were inside the hospital doors.

He stopped as his wife and the medical personal disappeared into another hallway.He felt as though time had slowed, had begun to stop, but he was acutely aware that time was only speeding up for Xan.

-*-*-

Peter paced the family waiting room.He suddenly shook his head, sighed, and walked to the door.He opened it, and peered out, looking for any sign of Cameron.Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ezra walking down the hallway, dressed in scrubs and an ID tag on his chest.He walked to the door, where everyone stood up and began rattling off questions.

"How is she?"

"Is Emily Lillian okay?"

"Can we see them?"

"Is Xan going to be okay?"  
"Where's Xan right now?"

Ezra held up his hands, "Whoa!Hold on.First off, she's still surgery getting sutered and it's too early to tell if she'll be okay.Emily Lillian is fine.Eight pounds, seven ounces, red hair, and those gorgeous lavender-blue eyes.We can go up to the Maternity ward and see Emily, but I checked, and only Cameron can hold her for now.We'll see Xan once she get to Recovery." He finished, and then looked around for Cameron, "Where _is _Cameron?"

Peter looked at him, "I thought he was with you?"

"In the OR?I don't think so."

"Where could he be?"

At that moment, a nurse walked into the room, "Do any of you know a Mr. Cameron Lind…Lindne…"

"Lindneia?" Shelby asked.

"That's it."  
"Yes, we're waiting for word on his wife." Sophie said.

The nurse smiled, "Oh, Emily Lillian's mother?She's okay.They just finished on her.She'll be down in recovery in about fifteen minutes.But about Cameron…Could one of you please come with me?"

"What's the matter?" Peter asked, now extremely concerned.

"Well, we found him a few minutes ago.He's just pacing up and down the hallway saying the same names over and over."

"What names?"

"Auggie, Xan, Mary, and Patrick."  
Peter nodded, "I'll go." And began to walk out of the room, before Juliette caught his arm.

"Who're Mary and Patrick?"

"His sister and his nephew."

Juliette didn't understand, but let go and he left."Sophie?"

"His sister died giving birth to Patrick Cameron Lindneia in the woods about sixteen miles outside of Seattle."

-*-*-

Peter turned the corner right behind the nurse.She pointed to the figure at the other end, "There he is."

"Thanks."

"If you need any help, I'm at the nurse's station down the hall and to the right."

"Okay."

He breathed for a second, and then sighed again.He made his way to Cameron, who was busily running his hand up and down the wall."Cameron?"

Cameron glanced at him and then went back to the wall.

"Cameron.She's fine.She's not going to die like Mary did.And so is Emily Lillian.They're both going to be fine."

"Mary…Patrick…"

"Cameron Noah Lindneia!Listen to me.They're fine!" Peter shouted, and finally Cameron looked up at the other man.

"I can't lose them." And he finally broke down and cried.

-*-*-

"Hey, Xan.Xan Aleeza.Xaaaaannnnnn Aaalllleeeezzzzzaaaaa!" Nick sang, a smile on his lips and watched as one formed on her lips as well."Well, good morning, my twin."

"Murnig." She mumbled, "Cae-mer-in?"

"Peter took him to get something to eat."

"Oh."

"Would you like to see Emily?" He asked, picking up the cup of water from the side table and ending the straw so she could drink.

She nodded her head, and Nick smiled.He walked out of the room, and returned a few minutes later with Emily Lillian.He handed the infant to his sister, but she was too weak to hold her properly.Nick took his niece back and sat down in the chair.

"She's pretty."

"I know.She's beautiful."

"Home?"

"In a few days." Nick replied and Xan went back to sleep.

-*-*-

Short, I know.I HAVE to get started on the next part!Believe me, You'll love it.

*HINT HINT* Auggie's in it! *HINT HINT*

*v* Cassie Jamie *v*

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please Review!

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



	7. Reunion: Goodbyes and New Beginnings

Disclaimer:

I don't own Peter, Sophie, etc.I'm not using this for money.Yatsa, Yatsa, and Yatsa.

Claimer:

I own Xan, Nick, Cameron, and all the children.I own Malin as well.

-*-*-

Reunion: Goodbyes and New Beginnings

-*-*-

Xan stood in the middle of the Cliffhanger Girls cabin.She could remember every moment of her days at Horizon.Especially the first time she met Shelby…

_ _

_"Hi."__  
__ Xan looked up. One of the other girls stood there.__  
__ - **Hi**. – Xan wrote on a piece of paper.__  
__ "Are You Xan?"__  
__ - **Yes**. -__   
__ "I'm Shelby." She said, sitting down.__  
__ - **Pretty name. I had a friend named Shelby once. **-__   
__ "So, umm, what are you in for?"__  
__ - **My foster mom caught me & Nick getting high at school about four months ago. u?** -__   
__ "My dad made a deal with a judge – Here, instead of Juvie."__  
__ - **Oh.** -__   
__ "Look. Sophie is going to take me and Juliette down to see some horses tomorrow and Sophie thought maybe you'd like to come with us."__  
__ Xan thought for a moment, - **sure.** –_

_ _

Xan smiled.She could remember meeting the rest of the Cliffhangers too."So many memories." She whispered.

"That's true.There's a lot from here." Shelby said, looking up at Xan.Daisy was behind Shelby's wheelchair, smiling with tears coming down her face.

"What was it like after you left?" Daisy asked.

Xan sighed and closed her eyes, "Hard.I wanted to come back so badly, but I thought you guys would be disappointed.Cameron hadn't even wanted to run.He wanted to stay.It was more Nicky's idea.How stupid was that.Running away two days after graduation.We didn't even have a place to go.Mostly we lived on the streets, in shelters.We pawned a couple of things we stole from stores for money for food.We finally made it back to Syracuse.I was looking for Emily and Sadie and Zillah, but they moved away.I couldn't even find some old friends.John pasted away two years after our visit, and Claire died about a month before we got there.We went to see Sammy though.After that, we moved around.Spent a lot of time in Baton Rouge, looking for a few friends who used to take care of us.When we didn't find any of them, we went back to Washington.By that time Nicky was in Prison for manslaughter or something like that.I didn't really listen when the charges were read."

"Sounds like you guys spent a lot of time trying to dig up the past."

"We did.We also looked up old students, like Kat, to see if we couldn't get told about you guys.Something told me that I had to talk to you guys, but I never got anyone with a current phone number or an address."  
"What about Sophie and Peter?You knew their phone number."

Daisy looked at her, curiously, "And you called my house a couple times."

"I couldn't call Peter and Sophie.That would've been like begging for them to take me back.And I know I called your house, Daze, but it was only like three or four times before I wrote the letter to Sophie and Peter.Besides, your son kept telling me that you weren't there."

"Yeah, well, Adam was in trouble for lying.Little squirt."

Xan sighed again, "Any more questions?"

"When you left, you were pregnant.And that was eleven years ago on the 30th.There's no way CJ is eleven."

Xan smiled, "Do you remember when we were choosing names for our future children on that hike just before you two graduated?"

Shelby and Daisy nodded.

"Do you remember the ones I chose?"

A look of surprise crossed over Shelby's eyes, "Sandra Maureen or Sandra Maura."

"Sandy is yours?" Sophie asked, walking in to the room, "No wonder the social worker said it was someone we knew."

"Yeah.The social worker was the same one that got me and Nicky our first foster home.She was willing to take the flight to you and Peter if it was going to make me happy."

"So why'd you pick us?"  
"Well, I knew you and the husband had being looking for a sibling for J.D. and I knew you wanted a girl.I knew Sandy wouldn't be the age you wanted, but big brothers always protect their little sibs." Xan smiled, remembering Sammy, "Renee said she'd take Sandy to you and deliver a message.I told her what I wanted to say, but keep it anonymous."

"I should've known that Sandy was your baby when Renee told me that the mother wanted the name to be Sandra Maura or Sandra Maureen, even though it didn't matter because you'd see her again someday."

"Well, I knew I'd come home eventually.It didn't really matter what she was named, just as long as she was loved, and I knew you'd love her as much as you could.I would've given her to Daze, but I knew that you guys wanted boys."

Daisy smiled.

All of a sudden, a huge commotion began, and Xan could hear Auggie's voice.

The four women looked at each other, and then in unison said, "That's not possible!"Xan grabbed Shelby's chair, and they followed Daisy and Sophie outside.

And there stood Auggie, smiling as if nothing had ever happened.

-*-*-

"You're dead."

Auggie laughed, "Scott, you can stop saying that now."

"But…But…You died, man.We were there when Curtis called Peter.Well, we were listening in on the phone, but Curtis said you were dead."

"I know, but when they got me to the hospital they revived me.I think they said something about a high blood loss and it was a miracle I was alive at all.Hey, even I was freaked!But I was more worried about Juliette and Shelby.When I asked about you guys, I was told you two were alright, and not to worry because the Scarbrows were heading to them, and that they'd come see me later.You guys never came, and they called my parents.They took me home and I never got a hold of my fiancée again.I thought maybe you would call me, but, well, you know."

"That's why there was never a funeral announcement." Peter said, "We obviously wouldn't have been told if he wasn't…passed on."

Xan smiled, "Juliette, I believe it's time that your engagement came to a close."

Juliette smiled, as both Britty-Angel and Bonnie-Ale flew into the lodge.Britty-Angel held an antique wooden jewelry box, one Hal had given Juliette, which he had told her to hold only the most important of objects in.And she had.

"Mama!" Bonnie-Ale exclaimed, "Look what we found!"

Juliette took it, "How did you find this?"

"It was in your room."

"The cabin?How…" Then she remembered.After Auggie 'died', she'd taken it into the cabin.Behind her bed, cut into the wall was a spot she had carved for razors.Instead, she'd put the box, covered it back up with a piece of wall, and then left.She'd never come back for it.

Auggie looked at her, "What's in it?"

"The wedding rings." She opened the box, and a note flittered out.She picked it up, "I remember this."

"Read it, Jules." Xan spoke.

"Okay." She took a deep breath, sat down, and passed the box to Auggie.She began, "To anyone who finds this, By now it's probably been a long time since anyone's even heard the names Juliette Elizabeth-Anne Waybourne or Auggust Cristos Ciceros.But know that they were in love, that they would have been married, and these are the rings that would have bound them together as one.But because of love for family, Auggust is dead.We will never be married, but he will live in my children.And I will always love him.With the greatest of love, Juliette Elizabeth-Anne Waybourne."

Auggie looked at the rings, "We have rings, we have witnesses, and we have the wedding party."

"What are you talking about?"

"Let's do it, Jules!We've waited ten years for this, let's get married.I love you so much, andwe've been waiting so long."

At that moment, the love Jules had stored with in her heart for ten years poured into her words, but she was speechless.Finally she gained back the power to speak, "Auggust Cristos Ciceros, I have been waiting ten years to hear you say this is the day we'll get married.Ten years, for you to say you still loved me.Of course, I'll marry you.I'd marry you even if it was my last day of life and I could only speak the words 'I Do'."

Nick smiled, "Alright, we've got a wedding to do, and we've got to do it in…"He looked at his watch, "six hours!"

"We need a paster, reverand, one of those!"  
"Flowers!"

"Where are the other kids?"

Xan just stood there and laughed, "Guys, this is just like a certain wedding!"

Shelby looked at Scott and burst out laughing.

Nick looked between the group of people, who were all laughing now, "What's so funny?"

"Don't you remember Shel and Scott's wedding?"

"No."

That caused everyone to laugh harder, "They decided to get married about six hours after their graduation.Everyone went rushing around for flowers, a dress, chairs, a minister, and everything. You were the best man, but someone had snuck in some alcohol to celebrate and you were zonked!It was the funniest wedding I'd ever seen!" Ezra told him.

Everyone collapsed on to chairs and laughed.

From outside, Xan could hear someone calling her name.

_"Xan!Hey Xan, wake up!"_

_"XAN ALEEZA NOELLESEN, GET UP!"_

-*-*-

"Xan, come on!" Daisy whined.

Xan opened her eyes and looked around, "Where am I?"

"The infirmary.You had a fever of a hundred and ten." Shelby told her, matter-of-factly, "You've been delirious for about two weeks.Peter was worried that you were gonna die."

"I was out for two weeks?"

"Yeah.You had all of us worried.Even Queenie was worried."

With the mention of Juliette, Xan sat straight up and looked at the two, "What year is it?Where's Auggie?You can walk, right Shel?Nicky's not in jail, right?"

"Calm down!" Shelby said, confused, "It's January 31st, 2001.Auggie's in the art room painting something for Sophie and Peter.As far as I know I can walk just fine.And no, Nick's in the lodge talking to Peter about something relating to a new girl."

"And speak of the devil." Daisy said, as Auggie walked into the room.

"Hey, Xan.Peter wanted to know how you were.Guess you're feeling better."

"I guess so." She shrugged, and Auggie smiled.

"I'll see you later." He walked away.

Xan sat back, "There's no way that was a dream."

"What?"

"I said there's no…Nevermind." She sat back and smiled._'Maybe one day I'll tell them…"_

-*-*-

The End

-*-*-

Cassie Jamie

[noahXfiles@aol.com][1]

Please Review!

   [1]: mailto:noahXfiles@aol.com



End file.
